


make me feel

by kxtsukiyuri



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Character building, Light Angst, M/M, This was supposed to be a PWP god, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, light kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxtsukiyuri/pseuds/kxtsukiyuri
Summary: Genji has anxiety. He’s also very, very gay and still trying to figure out how to work his body and his brain, and balance that with his interactions with coworkers, friends, and, more specifically, McCree. Let’s see what happens when a wrench is thrown into his careful daily planning, shall we?





	make me feel

**Author's Note:**

> i use both cunt and dick here to refer to genji’s genitalia and i Know im taking liberties with his body and armor but honestly im blaming blizzard for the guesswork
> 
> pls no gross fetishy people here uwu

_that’s just the way you make me feel_

_that’s just the way you make me feel_

_so good, so good, so fuckin’ real_

_that’s just the way you make me feel_

* * *

 

“Again,” Genji exclaims, wiping the sweat off his brow as he stands up. Jesse stays right where he is, lying on the floor and panting. After a few minutes, he sits up and redoes his short ponytail, huffing a laugh.

   “You just like kickin’ my ass, no doubt about it.” Genji smirks, opening a window in their sparring room to let in a breeze.

   “Perhaps. Perhaps not. Maybe once you beat me, we’ll see how you feel.”

   “Those sound like fightin’ words, Genj.” Genji turns back to face Jesse, walking over and helping him to his feet.   
  
   “Are you ready?” He asks, already adjusting his stance. Jesse gets into position and grins.

   “As I’ll ever be.” And then the games begin. Jesse kicks and punches, Genji parries. Jesse tries to block Genji’s returning hits, and fails 9 times out of 10. He manages at one point to knock Genji down, but he springs right back up and Jesse is so dumbfounded that Genji easily kicks him in the chest, sending him sprawling. Before Genji can announce that he’s won, Jesse scrambles back up to his feet, but Genji’s nowhere to be seen. Confused, Jesse looks around, and then feels a solid hit square on his ass. He yelps as he stumbles forward, then whips around to face Genji.

   “Why, you little —“ Jesse rushes forward, but his brute strength is no match for Genji and his stupidly quick reflexes. As soon as he’d been ready to (mostly) playfully throttle Genji, Genji had grabbed his arm and swept his feet out from under him, bringing him quickly to his knees with his arm twisted behind his back. He lets out a cry of pain, but Genji notices something… off about it. He’d made many other people make that kind of noise before, and certainly made it enough times himself to recognize it. His eyes widen as he looks down to meet Jesse’s eyes. As they had been fighting, Jesse’s ponytail had come loose, and there’s now a small curtain of hair in front of his face. Jesse’s eyes are hazy, and he looks up at Genji with a grin.

   “I can’t say I mind how forward you are, Genj, but it usually takes a couple more dates to get me down here.” Instantly, Genji realizes just _where_ Jesse’s head is near to and lets go of his arm like he’s been burned. Genji quickly gathers up his water bottle and towel, slamming the window shut and giving a short, “See you tomorrow, McCree,” before leaving the room. Jesse watches him leave with an amused smile, having a little chuckle as he begins to clean up the room.

   “He’ll be back,” Jesse says to himself. “Just needs a little time.”

*****

As Genji sits in his room, carefully wiping himself clean, he replays what had just happened in the practice room. He’s not sure if he’d actually felt anything… down there, but he’d certainly felt something looking down at Jesse’s blissed out face. Like a spark kicking up his spine, into his throat and spreading through his torso. Or it could have been a literal shock from the electronics attached to him. Who knew, nowadays. He gets up and tosses his towel into the laundry chute, pressing the button and waiting for the vacuum noise that signifies it’s off to the washers. He paces around his room for some time, picking up the remote for his window screen and clicking around until the view outside was that of cherry blossoms drifting through the spring air. The image was calming, grounding, pulling him back into his head so he could think.

   Say Jesse got aroused. There had to have been a reason for it. Genji didn’t think it was getting kicked around, since Jesse did not seem to like it during missions, nursing his wounds for days after even if they were fairly minor. No, there was something else. Was it Genji himself? This makes him pause in his walking. Him? For that, Jesse would have think he was… was…   
  
   “... Desirable?” He says to himself, quietly. “Me?” Genji’s voice sounds incredulous to his own ears. Genji, this mess of flesh and metal and God knows what else, who barely knew how to work his own body anymore, who almost always felt disgusted all over again when he looked in a mirror — desirable? Genji shivers at the realization, images flashing through his mind a mile a minute at what Jesse _might_ want to do with him, _to_ him. He definitely feels something at that.

   Still trembling slightly, Genji lays down on his bed, pressing a button to retract the piece of metal encasing his groin. He looks down at the dick between his legs that he honestly hadn’t taken much time to examine after his initial surgeries. It’s white, like the rest of his artificial muscles, roughly the same size as it had been before, and as Genji skirts a hand between his legs, he finds that all his other equipment is in place too. Somehow, this feels exhilarating. Immortalized with one of the aspects he feels most proud of within himself, only without any of the disadvantages. This is one of those moments he feels blessed to have been picked up by Overwatch when he was.

   Before he can take too much time for introspection on this, he goes back to the matter at hand; what does arousal feel like in this body? There’s not much sensation when he touches himself with his mechanical hand, but his human hand —  
  
   “Ah, fuck!” He arches off the bed, ripping his hand away from himself. Clearly, it’s very sensitive. He presses a button to detach his face mask, gasping for air through his black metal and silicone mouth. Okay, okay, gotta warm up first. Got it. Unconsciously, his thoughts drift back to the practice room, although the scene has shifted so that he now has a hand in Jesse’s hair, holding tight and moving him around by it. Jesse still has that glassed over look to his eyes as he gazes up at Genji, tongue poking out of his mouth just a little.

    _“All right if I have a little taste, sugar?” Jesse asks, hands already sliding up Genji’s thighs to his hips. Genji nods, and Jesse presses the little button on his hip — how did he know about that? — leaning forward as soon as the metal retracts. He takes Genji’s dick into his mouth, licking and suckling gently and sending shockwaves through Genji’s body. Genji moans loudly, the sound distorted through his mask, and it only seems to spur Jesse on. Before long, Genji feels a hand between his legs, fingers prodding gently at what would be his cunt. Jesse looks up at him meaningfully, but at the same time, Jesse’s tongue flicks just right against Genji’s dick and makes him yank Jesse’s head away for a moment so he can breathe._

    _“D-don’t worry, you can, I just… need a moment.” Jesse nods, both hands still in place, and he’s still rubbing against Genji’s entrance. He’s surprised to find that it makes his knees buckle, not knowing that could still happen. After a little more breathing, he tugs Jesse’s face back to his dick, and Jesse is more than happy to comply and go right back to sucking him off. At the same time, he slides a finger inside Genji, making him cry out. It’s — slick in there, and he_ definitely _didn’t know that would happen, but fuck, he’s hot and cold all over, and Jesse feels so warm, so human and grounding, brushing over all of his mechanical parts and almost cleansing them with his gentle touch. It’s all beyond overwhelming, but then Jesse adds another finger inside him and gives one particularly hard suck, and the sensation rips a scream from Genji’s throat. It’s higher pitched than he expected, but there’s no time to dwell on it because there’s another finger, and Jesse is prying Genji’s hand from his hair, tugging him down to sit on his lap._

    _“McCree — Fuck, Jesse, f-fuck —“ Jesse reaches up with his free hand to detach Genji’s mask, pressing forward and kissing him firmly._

_“What a man,” Jesse murmurs against Genji’s lips, a smirk playing across his own. Right then, his fingers crook just right —_

   “A-ah, ah, haaaa, Jesse-!” Genji comes with a shout, digging his heels into the bed and gripping his blanket so tightly that he tears it. Once he figures out how to breathe again, he lies there, panting. He can feel a few teardrops streaking down his cheeks, pulling in a shuddering gasp. He should probably address this, if not with Jesse, then at least with himself, but he can already feel exhaustion creeping in. Clumsily, he gets up and throws the blanket into the laundry chute, getting a new one from his closet.

   A nap. He needs a nap. Maybe some juice. _Fuck_ , he’s so tired. As he lays down and pulls his blanket up, dropping his mask to the floor, he notices for the first time how big his bed is to hold only him. Strange.

*****

Morning comes and Genji’s still asleep. Gabriel looks irritably at the clock as he waits for him to show up just for breakfast. Cyborg or no, he has to be on time or he won’t be eating until lunch, plus they’re going to start discussing strategy for the Venice mission.

   “McCree, go get Genji. It’s not like him to sleep in so late.” Jesse sighs and stands up, abandoning his steak and eggs with more than a hint of sadness. He makes his way through the building to the barracks, huffing until he gets to Genji’s room.

   Genji shoots upright at the knocking on the door, blanket flying off as he races over.

   “Fuck, hello, sorry, I know I overslept, just let me — what are you staring at?” Genji frowns, noting that Jesse’s looking down. He looks down as well, screaming internally and maybe a little out loud as he realizes he’s still relatively indecent from last night. He slams the button on his hip and looks back up as the codpiece slides into place. Jesse is still looking down, like he’s petrified, eyes wide and shocked. Genji closes the door in his face, panic rising like bile in his throat.

   “I-I’ll be down in a minute. Don’t wait for me.” He manages clearly through the anxiety in his brain, tasting like copper in his mouth.

   Genji somehow manages to get himself together and walk to the cafeteria, keeping his gaze stony and his aura unapproachable. He sits and eats his breakfast as quickly as possible, ignoring questions or attempts at conversation. He follows Gabriel into a conference room and speaks only to him, Moira, or other Blackwatch members. He notices out of the corner of his eye that Jesse looks miffed and hurt at the lack of responses he’s getting from Genji, but Genji needs to work up to making conversation. He continues ignoring Jesse throughout the day, choosing to eat and train by himself for the rest of the time.

   By dinner, Jesse decides to confront Genji about it. He walks up to Genji’s chosen table in the cafeteria and sit across from him with his own tray.

   “Genj, come on, please, if this is about what happened yesterday, I’m sorry —“

   “I don’t want to talk about it.” Genji replies, too quietly and weakly for his liking.

   “Genji, can you just talk to me at all then?”

   “McCree, please —“

   “No, I don’t like bein’ ignored and not knowin’ why!”

   “Then get used to it!” Genji shouts suddenly, his eyes glinting dangerously as he stabs his knife into the table and drives it all the way through. By now the cafeteria has quieted down with everyone staring at them, including Commander Reyes, who walks over and yanks them both from their seats.

   “Okay you two, save the domestic dispute for the barracks. Genji, you stay here to clean this up and set up another table. McCree, you go… do something.” McCree almost looks like he’s about to argue, but shuts his mouth and storms off. By now, Genji would be crying if he didn’t have a perfected poker face. Gabriel claps him on the back and directs him on what to do to clean before giving the rest of the people assembled a withering look, making them return to their conversations.

   This routine, sans the dinner incident, goes on for about a week. By the time Jesse finally comes back to Genji’s room, wanting answers, Genji is nearly vibrating out of his skin from nerves. He’s learned, over the past few days, that he’s very attracted to Jesse, and very nervous over the idea that Jesse might not like him back now because of something he can’t change. Genji has to keep reminding himself it's just the anxiety talking as he stares at his window screen. The cherry blossoms swirl through the air, unbothered by the changes of the wind or the changes of people’s hearts. Genji nearly jumps three feet in the air at a loud knocking on his door. He tries his hardest to make his sweats and hoodie appear presentable before calling that it’s unlocked.

   Jesse steps through the door, closing it behind him with a solid click. Genji continues to look at the window screen as Jesse sits in his desk chair. Genji glances over to see that Jesse is in his usual workout garb; tank top, sweatpants, sneakers, hair in a ponytail. Jesse looks over to Genji’s choice of window screen.

   “You know, the window screens are actually a week’s worth of video footage at locations where we have bases of operation. Or places the higher ups pick through votes by members. You wanna know where your cherry blossoms are from?” Genji nods, making Jesse smile.

   “That’s Hanamura.” Genji’s breath hitches in his chest, and he takes in the scene with a new gaze. Yes, he recognizes those mountains now. Can almost smell the fresh, thin air from home. He blinks rapidly and curls up on his bed, pulling his knees into his chest.

   “But I think you know I didn’t come in here to chat about cherry blossoms.” Jesse prompts after a moment. Genji nods again.

   “Y’know, I’m sorry for what I did at dinner the other night. I was so upset, I didn’t pick up what you were givin’ off.”

   “You were well within your right to be angry,” Genji said, waving a hand. “I was the one who cut you off with no explanation. I just didn’t feel prepared to talk and couldn’t express it well. For that, I apologize.” Jesse almost looks a little surprised, as if he was expecting an angry response.

   “I was just unnerved when you saw my…” he trails off, but Jesse nods to let him know he understands. Genji nods again. “Well, I was worried you might think of me as less of a man for it.” At that, Jesse laughs.

   “You think I haven’t seen men of all sizes in my life? For all I know, you could just be one hell of a grower.” Genji appreciates Jesse’s natural wit, but his stomach is still flip-flopping at top speed.

   “What I mean is, I wasn’t… it’s not…” Genji tries to come up with a way to explain it in English. “I wasn’t born with it. I had to earn it, in a way.” Jesse takes a moment to process, then nods solemnly.

   “So you were worried if I found out, I was gonna sprout into a full-blown bitch of a man before your eyes and treat you like a girl? Maybe rough you up a little?” Genji visibly cringes at the mention of being a girl, and with a little fear in his eyes, he nods. As traumatized as he is, angry and aggressive to anyone he doesn’t trust, changed and upgraded and revamped, he’s still just the little sparrow of the Shimada clan, trying so hard to survive on his own in a world that’s big and sharp and will cut you down if you’re too cocky.

   “Well, lemme tell you, sugar, it took me a lot of money and a lot of risk to get me one of those. You and I ain’t so different.” Genji frowns, trying to understand, and gasps when he finally does, his eyes wide.

   “I — you?” Jesse nods, standing and stretching before walking over to sit on the bed.   
  
   “Me.” He responds with a small smile. Carefully, he reaches out and finds just the right button to detach Genji’s mask, and it falls into his lap. Genji’s breathing stutters as his heart rate picks up, watching Jesse crawl forward a little and cup his cheek with his warm, calloused, human hand. Jesse leans in until they’re nose to nose, sharing each other’s breath.

   “Can I kiss you?” Jesse asks softly, his voice almost a rumble. In lieu of a response, Genji surges forward, grabbing onto Jesse’s tank top straps for leverage and kissing him fervently. Jesse falls back on the bed, surprised, but quickly gets back on track, circling an arm around Genji’s waist and tangling his free hand in Genji’s hair. Genji is definitely an experienced kisser, a little clumsy in his new body, but Jesse can tell that he knows his way around someone’s mouth.

   “Someone’s needy,” Jesse breathes out once Genji starts kissing down his neck, and is met with a huffed out laugh.   
  
   “You could say that, yes. I feel more… eager, perhaps,” He nips at the juncture between Jesse’s neck and shoulder, making him gasp. “Excited,” Another bite, this time on his jaw. “Ravenous,” Genji whispers into Jesse’s ear, and the older man shudders and moans.

   “Been thinkin’ about this for a while, huh?” Jesse asks, and there’s a cocky, knowing tone to his voice that makes Genji want to get a hand in his hair and shove him to his knees. So, he does just that, standing up and maneuvering Jesse until he’s kneeling on the floor between Genji’s spread legs, quite like his fantasy. Jesse’s breathing has picked up by now, and his eyes have that same hazy look to them that they did in the practice room.

   “Guess you have,” he rasps, hands already tracing a path along Genji’s thighs.

   “You like this,” Genji states, though it feels like a question. “When I hurt you.” For emphasis, he tugs on Jesse’s hair, making him draw in a sharp breath.

   “I sure do, sweetheart. Now can I suck you off?” Genji is a little surprised at Jesse’s bluntness, but shakes it off quickly, falling into a character he didn’t know he could portray.

   “Maybe. Do you think you have the right?” Jesse bites his lip to hold back a loud moan, only letting a small whimper escape. He swallows before taking a deep breath, hands tightening their grip on Genji’s thighs.

   “Guess that’s for you to decide.” Genji smirks briefly before becoming impassive again, reaching down with his free hand to press the button to retract his codpiece. He feels the guard on his backside slide away as well, and he realizes that he’s now as exposed as he could probably ever be in this body. After sitting on his bed and spreading his legs wider, Genji beckons Jesse over, wasting no time in grabbing his hair again and pulling his face between his open thighs. Jesse gets to work quickly, familiarizing himself with all of Genji’s parts with both fingers and tongue. Relinquishing control for the moment, Genji lays back, letting Jesse do what he wants. At least, until he gets antsy. Genji shudders as Jesse teases at different spots, testing for reactions. At one point, he slips two fingers into Genji’s cunt all the way, making Genji cry out and arch off the bed, and Jesse grins in response.

   “Like that, huh?” Jesse asks rhetorically, his voice a low purr. Genji nods quickly, gripping the blanket. Distantly, he wonders if he’s going to rip it again. He’s brought back to the present immediately when he feels the heat of Jesse’s mouth on his cock, trembles and whines at Jesse’s _wonderfully_ dexterous tongue flicking back and forth as he sucks. Not long after, he can feel Jesse’s fingers moving inside him, and he represses another shudder.

   “Feels… so good. You’re so - ah!” Genji cuts himself off with a cry when Jesse switches his hand and mouth, lightly rubbing at his dick and pressing his tongue inside Genji. He so caught up in the pleasure of the moment that he doesn’t notice Jesse’s free hand moving until it pinches at his exposed nipple, making him yell out of surprise. Jesse continues pinching and rolling the nub between his fingers, making heat pool in Genji’s groin.

“Jesse, I’m gonna — Jesse _please faster please I’m gonna —_ “ His whole body seizes up as he comes, and it’s only after he feels a frantic tapping on his stomach that he realizes he’s essentially put Jesse in a headlock with his thighs. He spreads his legs open immediately and Jesse pulls away with a gasp.

   “Not that I wouldn’t be happy to stay down there for a while, darlin’, but I’m not too keen on no breaks for air,” He pants out, leaning against Genji’s knee. Genji honest to god giggles, his mind fuzzy and soft.

   “Sorry. That was… very good.” He sits up again and his hand naturally gravitates towards Jesse’s hair. Jesse’s kneeling again and has a hand between his legs, casually rubbing himself off and grinding against his hand every now and then. Genji tuts and pulls Jesse up onto the bed.

   “Now, that won’t do. You want me to help you?” Jesse balks at the mere suggestion, his arm ceasing all movement.

   “Uh…” It’s silent for a few more moments until Genji laughs again — the sound is light and happy, and it brings a new smile to Jesse’s face. Seeing Genji happy isn’t too common an occurrence, though he seems to at least put off tolerable vibes when he’s around Jesse.

   “I'll take that as a yes?” Genji asks, and Jesse nods, still unable to really speak. He’s struck now, so up close, with how beautiful Genji is. Man and machine, artfully woven together over the pained yet strong soul of a man who knew tragedy too soon. Fuck, Jesse’s gonna make himself cry, getting all sappy like that. He pushes those thoughts aside and focuses back on Genji, pulling him closer and kissing him again. This kiss is slower, more intimate, and Jesse relishes in the heat coming from Genji’s body and the soft moans pouring into his mouth like honey wine. He runs a hand up to cup the side of Genji’s neck, rubbing a thumb along his jaw.

   “How do you wanna do this, sugar? Only wanna do what you’re comfortable with,” He asks, voice soft. Genji bites his lip as he thinks, his teeth leaving little indents in the silicone. In lieu of answering verbally, Genji positions himself above Jesse’s dick and slides down, eyes rolling back at the delicious fullness. It’s a good dick, he can’t deny it. God, sometimes he loves how far modern technology has come. Genji feels himself twitch at the deep groan Jesse lets out in response, hands moving to grab onto Genji’s thighs.

   “All right, then, baby, we can do that.” Genji’s gonna melt if Jesse keeps using these pet names, and he knows Jesse has to have noticed by now. He has a role to play tonight, damnit! But it would be so easy to lay back and let Jesse take the reins, just for a moment. It feels like a whole new level of self-agency to willingly give himself over to someone like that. Sure, he lets Jack and Gabriel boss him around as his commanders, lets Angela and Moira poke around in his wiring to enhance and fix him, but those all seem… normal, in a sense. Normal, everyday business transactions , much like his very few interactions with dealers during his time in the clan had been. But this, this display of trust in such an intimate and vulnerable moment, is almost completely new to Genji. He takes a shaky breath, realizing his hips have started moving of their own accord. He quickly comes to a halt, pulling off and laying back, head propped up on his multiple pillows. Jesse looks him over and grins, getting into position over him.

   “Guess I win this time, huh?” Jesse quips, an obvious reference to their practice session. Genji’s cheeks heat up and he looks away, his heart threatening to beat out of his chest. He nearly moans when he feels a gentle touch on his chin, moving his head back so he’s looking up into Jesse’s face.

   “Can’t have any of that, darlin’. Wanna see you lose your cool for me.” Jesse murmurs, dipping down for a soft kiss. Genji kisses back for a moment before pulling back, so out of sorts that he’s already panting.

   “Get on with it then.” He replies, trying to flutter his eyelashes in what he hopes is an alluring way. Jesse just laughs and kisses his cheeks, lining up and slipping in while Genji’s distracted. The sudden, yet slow thrust has Genji melting into the sheets, feeling fuzzy and blissed out already. He doesn’t say anything, just moans and lies back as Jesse fucks him slow and deep. As he adjusts to the pleasure rippling through his body, he listens closely to the words and noises slipping from Jesse’s mouth. Among the groans and whines, Genji can hear soft curses and whispers of his own name, at one instance said so tenderly that tears blur his vision, and he hastily wipes them away. He takes in a shuddering breath and lets his hands fall back when Jesse reaches up to thumb at his cheek.

   “No, no, sweetheart, _amor_ , what’s wrong? Did I hurt you?” Genji shakes his head hurriedly, placing his hand over Jesse’s.

   “N-no, no, it’s just —“ He pauses to take in another breath, letting Jesse’s gentle hands ground him. “You like me,” He finally says, searching for words. “You — you c-care about me.” Jesse nods, gently kissing Genji’s forehead.

   “Yeah, ‘course I do. ‘Course I do.” Genji nods in return, gently gripping Jesse’s hand. He takes a moment to breathe before letting Jesse know he can move again. Jesse leans down and captures Genji’s lips in another kiss as he moves his hips again, gladly swallowing Genji’s whines and whimpers. He slips his free hand down Genji’s torso and rubs gently at his dick, pulling a louder moan out of him.

   “P-please, more, _please_ ,” Genji pants, both his hands back to grabbing at the blanket. Jesse is all too happy to oblige, gradually speeding up the pace of his hips until he has Genji crying out and arching off the bed. He comes without warning, shaking as he does so and clenching around Jesse, pulling him over the edge with him. They lay there catching their breaths for a few moments before Jesse pulls out and flops down on the bed next to Genji.

   “I am… exhausted.” Genji says after a while, making Jesse get up so he can put his blanket in the laundry chute. Jesse chuckles as he goes to clean up in Genji’s bathroom.

   “Makes two of us. I don’t do this too often.” Genji grins, setting down a new blanket and coming up behind Jesse in the bathroom. One hand naturally gravitates down into Jesse’s pants, and Jesse tenses.

   “Feel like doing it some more?” Genji purrs, kissing a line up Jesse’s neck.

   “Thought you said you were exhausted.”

   “What can I say, you invigorate me.” Jesse laughs at that and turns around to trap Genji against the wall, kissing him again.

   “Well, I’m up for anything you are, sweetheart.”

   As they stumble back over to the bed and Genji mourns his poor sheets in advance, he knows he and Jesse are going to have to talk about this later in depth, but as their lips meet again, he can’t help but drown in his own happiness. Talking can come later, with its friends anxiety and fear. For now, he can only feel enjoyment and pleasure. It’s the best he’s felt in many, many years. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments, questions and feedback are appreciated and encouraged ^v^


End file.
